Same Old Lang Syne
by CardcaptorKatara
Summary: 100th Story! Wow! Based on the song "Same old Lang Syne" Manny meets up with Frida after years of not seeing each other. The two share some quality time together. Summary sucks I know but I tried with the story


Same old Lang Syne

**Same old Lang Syne**

This story is set in the future Manny and Frida are both adults in their late 20s. This story is based on the song "Same old Lang Syne" by Dan Fogelberg. After reading this story or before reading it you should go listen to it it's a beautiful song. --

It was a warm night in Miracle City, typical for Christmas Eve there. Manny was occupied with finishing getting the rest of the ingredients for Christmas dinner for Maria in the local grocery store. But Manny noticed something as he was just about to walk out of the store. A blue haired woman stood by the frozen food section of the store. She was looking at ice cream one of her favorite foods. Manny looked at the woman for a second and realized it was his best friend from years ago Frida.

Frida had moved from Miracle City at sixteen because her father had gotten a new job about three hours away from Miracle City. It broke Manny's heart to see his best friend leave him. They'd been close since they were little toddlers meeting on the playground and it was hard to see her go.

After all this time he still recognized her even though she had changed so much since he last saw her. Her hair was longer and her goggles seemed to fit her head much better than they did when she was younger. Manny walked up to Frida, her back was turned so he tapped her on the shoulder.

Frida turned confused; Manny just smiled waiting for a response. Frida just looked at him but then knew exactly who it was.

"Manny!" she exclaimed "Oh dios I have missed you!" She yelled. She went to hug him but dropped everything with her. They both laughed awkwardly. "Can I help you with your groceries?" he asked. "We have so much catching up to do" she said "I'd love that." She stood up. "One thing." She said walking away a minute and when she came back she had a six pack of soda with her. "Come on we'll chat in my car." On Christmas Eve there would be no place open to chat so it was a perfect place.

Frida told Manny how after she graduated from collage she came back to Miracle City and owned a guitar shop downtown. "I'd hoped I would see you" she said taking a sip of her soda. Manny smiled. She raised her soda bottle "To old times!" she yelled and took another sip. "I got married." She said. Manny looked up "Oh yeah?" he said. "What's his name?" "Miguel" she replied. "He's very sweet, he's an architect." She paused "I met him in collage. He built our house I wish you could see it." She went on. Manny noticed a hint of sadness in Frida's voice as though she didn't love this man she was talking about.

Manny wanted to change the subject to make Frida feel good. "The years have been a friend to you Frida." He began "Your eyes are still as blue as ever maybe more." Frida looked at him with a look in her eyes and Manny was unsure what to make of it. Frida finally broke the silence. "I saw you on TV." She began. "You're still El Tigre huh?" Manny nodded. "I guess you chose to be a hero, the whole town was cheering for you after you saved all those people from that fire a couple months ago." "Yeah" Manny replied. "The town's people are real great, but Grandpapi's nagging has been a real pain." Frida laughed.

The two talked for a few more hours and finally all the soda was gone.

"I guess I should be getting home." Manny said. Frida gave him a ride to his old house. The whole family was staying for Christmas. She brought him to the front of the building with the house on top that the two had so many nice memories from.

Manny was just about to get out of the car when Frida leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Manny smiled as did Frida. He got out of the car and watched as she drove away.

Manny felt a too familiar pain. True he had fought many villains and got many cuts and bruises over the years but this was slightly worse. It was as if he lost his best friend again, but in a different way. It was like reliving his memory of when she first left. As Manny turned to entire the apartment building it started to rain. He looked back to the direction Frida's car had gone and turned around and went inside.


End file.
